


there’s a war inside his head

by PugglePlayer124



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PugglePlayer124/pseuds/PugglePlayer124
Summary: the four sword had been placed back in it’s pedestal, and it comes with fatal consequences.





	there’s a war inside his head

**Author's Note:**

> this is meant to be kinda vague and a little confusing. everything being lowercase is on purpose!! also, it’s short,,,

there’s a war inside his head.

 

they won’t shut up.

 

_they won’t shut up._

 

constant bickering. mixed emotions.

 

anger.

 

happiness.

 

sadness.

 

_fear._

 

fear that they’d never see each other again. fear that they’d never see the  _world_ again.

 

they wanted to live their own lives. not being stuck inside someone else’s head, forced to watch as he lived his life.

 

it drives him crazy. he’s going insane.

 

soon, it’s going to tear him apart.

 

he can’t live like this. he can feel his sanity dwindling.

 

_they won’t shut up._

_they won’t shut up._

 

they yell. they scream.  _they want out._

 

he wakes up later and later everyday,  _desperate_ to escape their voices for just a few hours.

 

he can’t focus. the clashing of their voices in his head makes it impossible.

 

people are worried. they ask him if he’s okay. he doesn’t respond. is he okay? no. and he won’t tell anyone that either.

 

he’s a burden, he can feel it in the way everyone looks at him. he’s no longer the hero he once was. he’s just _fucking_ useless.

 

_they won’t shut up._

_they won’t shut up._

 

he can’t think, he can’t _move_.  he never leaves his room. what’s the point? he’s beyond saving. there’s no use in asking for help. he’ll suffer alone.

 

_there’s a war inside his head._

 

he sighs. there’s  blissful silence  inside his mind.

 

_they’ve finally shut up._

_they’ve finally shut up._

 

he can breathe easily, a smile gracing his face as he slips into his eternal sleep, empty bottle of pills falling from his hand.


End file.
